Watching You
by beygirl1234
Summary: Eddy is watching all the happy couples around him. He's also watching the object of his affections. Bryan. But his captain Michael has plans of his own. What you may ask. Why to get them together of course! Rated for language!


**Summary: Eddy is sitting in the park watching all the happy couples. And watching the object of his affection. Bryan. But Michael seems to have other plans for his oblivious team mate. What is it you ask. Well to get them together of course. Oh and I call the first Eddy and Bryan! Its alllll mine!**

 **Beygirl: Michael do the disclaimer will ya**

 **Michael: (sighs) She dont own Beyblade and wont sell it. There! Ya Happy!**

 **Beygirl: Very**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eddy's POV

It a beautiful day. The birds are singing. The sun is shining and everyone couldnt be more content. Eccept me. Eddy Myers. Of the Alstars. Im not one of the most important bladers but yeah, im still here. And by here I mean with my team in Japan. For some stupid BBA meet and greet. Pfft, more like an excuse for certain people to see their significant others.

And thats what im currently watching now. Max and Rick are under a big shady tree. Max perched safley in the white haired teens lap, head against his chest. That was an odd pair, that was for sure. Max was so sweet and innocent and Rick so hot headed. But somehow it works. Not sure how but it does.

Emily and Mariah were another surprise. Their playing on Em's lab top, no doubt surfing the net. They met online you see, and starting dating online. But that dosent me that their relationship is purely on the net, nooooo. They flaunt it whenever their around others. One's cocky personality complementing the other.

Then theres Michael. Who like me is currently unatached at the moment. He's on a Bench with Tala the Russian Red head, no doubt talking about up coming tournaments and strategies. But even as Michael is unatatched, there are many other happy couples including but not limited to, Kai and Miguel. I think their married or somthing.

Spencer and Robert. Ian and Kevin. And the list goes on and on. I let my eyes wander over the happy couples. My eyes landing on the object of my affection. The silver haired Russian and Falcon Weilder. And I can help but stare. He's ditched his usual look for a plain faded black t-shirt and Black jeans. And a soft grey vest with fur lining the collar and hood. He looks so beautiful. I could watch him for hours and hours. Michael knows about my little crush. Well not crush its more like and obsession. But anyway, he keeps pushing me to just tell him. And even though the Falcon and I have had many conversations, ive yet to confess my feelings for him. I just cant. I guess I prefer to torure myself with watching.

He's standing with my team mate right now. Steven, grrrrrrrrrrr. He looks bored. His eyes pleading with anyone to rescue him from this big idiot. And i stand from my place on the grass, to go and help him out. A scowl forming on my lips as my captain gets there first, saying somthing to my Falcon. Said Falcon shooting him a grateful look before walking away torwards the BBA building not far away.

I plonk down on the grass again, sighing. Damnit! Why cant I just tell him!

"Hey Eddy! Judy wants to see you at the BBA building. Board room D. She said to hurry your ass up its important!" My captain calls to me and I scowl at his smirk. Before climbing to my feet once again. Moving on auto pilot down the road to the BBA, shooting Michael a scathing look as I went.

I entered the building with out thinking, pressing the button to the elevator. Climbing in upon the ding. I exit the elevator, walking along a corridor to board room D, entering and closing the door. Why cant I just tell him.

"Wait! Dont - Damnit!"

My head snaps around, my eyes meeting the irritated ones of Bryan. And I wonder what it was that I couldve done. I move to reopen the door, but it wont budge. And my eyes widen realizing that Im stuck in here with my crush. Oh boy this wont end well.

"were locked in." I say sheepishly and he just growls.

"I know that! Michael told me to come here. And when I tried to get back out, the damn door was locked. " He said angrilly. That was when I noticed him shaking. His whole body tense and sweating purfusley.

"You ok?" I ask hesitantly.

"I-" He hesitates, "Dont like to be locked up. I cant stand it." He finishes fearfully. And now I wanna kill Michael. Of course my falcon has a fear of being locked away after all Borris did to him. I watch as he crosses the room to the leather sofa in the corner. Dropping himself down to it. Head burried in his knee's that were drawn tightly to his chest.

In that moment i couldnt hold back what I felt any longer, crossing the room in long strides seating myself down beside him as close as possible. Wrapping an arm around his still shaking form, feeling him stiffen. He looks up at me, Wide silver eyes showing a hint of confusion and warriness. And I smile gently at him. He adverts him gaze, a light pink staining his cheeks. And my next movements, surprised him and me as I reached out a hand to gently grasp his chin, turning his head and placing my lips lightly on his.

He tenses at first, but relaxes as I run my tounge along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Which he gives on a slight gasp, allowing me to explore ever nook and cranny his hot mouth has to offer. Reveling in the slight moan errupting from deep in his throat as I brush my tounge over his, over and over again loving the sweet taste of pepperment, and somthing else. A flavor that can be described as nothing but pure Bryan. I break the kiss, feeling him practically melt against me. Arms wrapped around my neck, while mine are wound tightly around his waste. His head is resting on my shoulder, Face and silver eyes turned away from me and I sigh content , placing a sweet kiss to silver hair.

"Why?" He asked me quietly. And I sit back forcing him to meet my loving gaze.

"I really like you Bryan. Alot. I wouldnt've kissed you If I didnt." He blushes even more at my confession, looking down. And I kiss his forehead softly. He looks up again, and I can see a glimmer of hope in silver eyes, as he hesitantly leans forward to press his lips against mine. I keep it simple, languid and easy. Conveying my deep feelings for him, while showing him I have to intention of taking advantage of him. And he breaks the kiss suddenly, smiling at me almost, cutely. Dare I say. Nuzzling his cheek against mine.

"I really like you alot too Eddy." He purr's his accent deep in those words, and I can feel my stomach flip.

I kiss him again, this time with more force, my tounge sliding into the warm cavern thats open to me. We stay that way for a while. Only breaking our Kisses for gasps of breaths before returning to each others lips. Somehow, along the way ending up with Bryan straddling me, legs on each side of my thighs in my lap. My hands under his shirt caressing his soft skin, with only the slightest hint of scars under my fingers.

We spring apart, Bryan nearly falling off my lap as a loud bang echo's the room. And I watch as my Falcons eyes widen, a dark red blush adorning his cheeks as he attempts to hide his face in my chest. My eyes narrow in confusion, and irritation as I hear the voice of a certain red head.

"Well. . . here I was thinking you were having a panic attack being trapped in here. Didnt know you had company." Tala smirked wolfishly, while Michael stood behind him wearing a satisfied smirk of his own.

I growl, kissing my falcon on the top of the head before easing him off my lap. Standing and shooting the two captains repremanding stares.

"Well, If your done gawking and interfering, we're quite busy if you havent noticed." I said smoothly, snatching the pair of silver keys from the red heads fingers, pushing them both roughly out of the room with so much force they fell practically on top of each other on the floor.

I smirk widley down at them before slamming the door. locking it soundly. I hear a quiet chuckle and I turn, sending my falcon a sultry stare matching his own. I can watch him all I want now, because he's all mine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Normal POV

Just outside the door with Tala and Michael

"Well. . . who knew Eddy could be so posessive." Michael murmered to himself, turning to his read headed companion raising an eyebrow at the look he was getting. Tala was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, lips slightly pouting out, a look that clearly said he was considering somthing quite important.

"Tala? Michael asked, watching as the contemplative looked turned to a wolfish grin, Tala glomping him to the floor in a heated kiss.

'guess Eddy's not the only one with a possesive steak' The blonde alstar thought, allowing the Russian to kiss him sense less on the floor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry couldnt resist that bit at the end. LOL! Read and Review!


End file.
